Star Gazing
by Star Gazer6
Summary: Simple Boy mets girl, boy falls in love with girl, Girl loves boys... and all that mushy stuff in between. If you have no idea what the series, Gundam Wing, is about then just have a read here, it doesn't explain the whole thing but it explains most of wh


Star Gazing  
  
  
  
Chapter1  
  
"My name, not important right now, but what is important is that you need to know that you can trust me. Can you do that?" "Oh stop that you Drama Queen and let's go your dragging behind."  
  
"Alright, but you know one day I am going to be a hero and have to say those words."  
  
"Right, whatever you say. Right now Mrs. Hero, we have to go shopping."  
  
The two girls walked off to the market place, unaware of the dangers that lurked around every corner.  
  
  
  
"Central Command do you read?"  
  
" Central Command here what is your status solider."  
  
"Sir, the two captives, Heero Yuy and Quatre Winner, have escaped and have disguised themselves as two of our men. The guards where found dead here sir."  
  
" Dammit! How could you let those two gundams get away?"  
  
  
  
Two soldiers came running past Akina and Robin. Suddenly shots from the distance came rushing by them. Robin, being shot was pushed into a cart filled with apples. The damage done to both the apples and the cart shown that she was dead before she had even hit the cart. Akina, in shock, ran from the market place now too terrified to look back. The next thing she knew she was pulled into an alleyway just before a bullet had struck the wall right where her head had been just a second before. Now she was running not noticing there was another next to her. They came to the alley's end where they caught their breath and Akina not noticing what just had happened started to sob uncontrollably. She had been pulled into something soft and warm. Still she was both blind and deaf to the world around her.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When she just couldn't cry anymore and had regained consciousness to the world around her she had realized that she was no longer in the street but in a small room with someone's arms around her. She could tell that the person was fast a sleep (of coarse she knew it was a male because of the way he held her). His head was rested ever so lightly on hers. Not wanting to wake him she just sat there collecting her thoughts. Who is he and where am I? Why does my arm hurt so much? Well I'll find that out later right now I am not sure what happened I am still weary about it all. The next thing she knew she woke up in pitch- black again and was screaming for no reason that she could remember. Two bodies next to her jutted up on her left and right. This made her scream even louder, but as soon as someone had turned on the light she grew quiet.  
  
"What is it? Are you alright?"  
  
Akina calmed down even though she was still shaking, she saw that the person to her left looked like the one that had her in his arms, but she didn't recognize the one on the right. But if he was with the one who she thinks have saved her she guessed that he was ok. Akina flew into the blonde's arms and whispered a small "Thank you", he looked at the other guy and smiled, though she couldn't see his face she knew it was a good gesture because he had wrapped his arms around her and quietly said,  
  
"It'll be all right."  
  
Akina felt that if she had to die it could happen right now. Boy I didn't know he was that cute and his friend isn't too bad either. I should give him a hug too I mean for all that he has done for me so far. She loosened her grip on the blonde and turned to meet the brunet in a latching hug of thanks and did the same to him as she had done the blonde, but the only difference with this hug it felt as though he had never been hugged before. When she squeezed tighter to get some kind of reaction out of the tense limbs of him he just didn't move or say anything till she had pulled away. "I know nothing about you, but I would."  
  
A voice behind her spoke with such an accent that made her just want to melt.  
  
"First of all let's be properly introduced, my name is Quatre Rebera Winner the pilot o- "  
  
The guy behind her must have made a face that told Quatre that he had been saying too much because he put on a face that only dogs get when they are being yelled at. Akina turned to face the brunet that was still giving the evil eye to Quatre.  
  
"And who might you be?"  
  
" I am Heero Yuy. That's all you need to know. Now tells us who you are."  
  
She just stared back in his cold eyes but could tell that his heart was in the right place.  
  
"My name is Akina. I have no last name because Akina is both my first and last name. You see I wasn't born like others I was well let's just say a project. I have always lived with my friends and no one else, but I still know that someday someone would take me in as their own."  
  
She's everything I have ever dreamed and hoped for. I must talk to Heero into letting her stay with us. Quatre thought as Akina explained herself. Suddenly Akina fainted falling on to Quatre knocking him over as she did.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sunlight streaming on her face had woken her from sleeping. She now had a good look around the place it seemed that they had been in a basement all along, the small amount of light that had woken her up was about 10ft. from where she lay on the floor next to two a banded blankets and pillows. Akina knew that they wouldn't run from her she could tell that they cared too much. Akina went top get up but failed and had a sharp pain run through her arm that's when she first noticed the blood soaked bandage around her arm. At the sight of it she screamed. Two sets of running footsteps came closer till they were at the door to the right of her. Quatre walked over to her to comfort her, but Heero just stood at the doorway leaning against it. It seems as though he doesn't know how to care at all. Maybe he had never grown up with parent or even worse they never wanted him. Oh now I feel bad I wish there was something to do for him but I can do nothing that's the way he probably learned to live for so many years. "OUCH! What did you do that for?" A small pain caught her off track of her thoughts.  
  
"Sorry but I had to remove the bandage to change it some how. Now would you hold still?"  
  
"But that-wait how did I get this anyways and how deep does it go?" She stared as Quatre moved the bandage away to revel a small wound.  
  
"You got it I think the other day when the shooting at the market place happened I think one of them grazed your arm but you'll live."  
  
"I know that one."  
  
  
  
They hoped they would only stay one day more but Heero unexpectedly got sick.  
  
Quatre had carried in a soaked Heero that afternoon. By the time it had gotten dark he was running a fever, but I was nothing Quatre couldn't help to fix, Akina's side was where he stayed. She had so many questions to ask but didn't want to bother him while he was sick. By the next day she was able to walk around.  
  
"Where are we anyways?"  
  
"Truly? I don't know. We rode horses to get here it was so dark though. We rode what seemed like forever. You had slept or where knocked out from all the excitement all the way here. But Heero found this place just in time. If he hadn't I don't want to think what would happen."  
  
She could see that he was very protective of her and Heero. This is the kind of guy that I have ever wanted I wish I could stay around but I know that they have to keep moving. A cough from the doorway told them that Heero was now awake and moving around he looked better but that was only looks. They could never tell how he really felt because of the stern look he had always had on his face. Quatre and Akina smiled at each other before they had gotten up to help the arguing Heero back to bed.  
  
"I don't need any help. And I am fine would yo- cough stop worrying about me?"  
  
"Now Heero we all know that you might say that your fine but on the inside your thanking us for this you'll see you will be fine in just a few day that's all you need."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts Heero you have to get better and the sooner the better. And the sooner we get out of here the better."  
  
This made Akina think What did Quatre say when he introduced himself? Did he say that he was a pilot if some sort? I'll have to find out sooner or latter. But not now right now I have to concentrate on helping Heero get better.  
  
"Its getting late we should be getting to bed especially you Heero. Understand?" Akina gave a stern look at Heero.  
  
"Yes" He gave a look as if he didn't care. They lied down to sleep not knowing what would wake them in a few hours.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Freeze we have you surrounded. Surrender yourselves now!"  
  
A loud voice came rushing through the silence of the room giving the three a scare.  
  
"What was that?" Akina said sitting up quickly.  
  
"I repeat come out with your hands up and surrender yourselves."  
  
The loud voice boomed again.  
  
"We better do what the man says. I mean we don't have any other choice do we?"  
  
She looked to Quatre then to Heero, who looked as if they didn't get him some real help he would be overpowered by the cold he has now.  
  
"No there isn't, at least we can get Heero some help this way."  
  
They both knew that they had nothing else to do but surrender they helped Heero up the steep flight of stairs. Then through a dark hallway that leads to what must have been the front door. A Blinding flash of light filled the doorway as Akina opened it. They walked up a small pathway to where about 30 men in arms stood with guns ready. These guys must really have a rep to follow. It doesn't matter nothing will take me away from them not when they saved my life I owe them. They stood there for a while before the realized that they were disarmed and harmless. Three of the men stepped forward and cuffed the three. They were put in the back of a truck and where off.  
  
"I'm sorry I should have never gotten you into this. I should have just told you at first."  
  
"Don't worry I have always wanted to know what it feels like to be hand cuffed." He fell silent as his eyes wondered over to Heero.  
  
"Will he be ok?"  
  
"I'm not sure we have to let time take its course but if they do take care of him where ever they are taking us he should be fine."  
  
They were silent for the rest of the ride and didn't talk till they where in a small, but comfortable, cell together. Heero had been given the bed so that he could at least get some rest. Akina and Quatre took to the floor where they stayed close to keep warm.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
They woke to find Heero sitting up look and seemed to be feeling a lot better. Akina checked his temp just to be sure. It was just fine just as she had expected.  
  
"Well you seem to be fine but just rest today to make sure."  
  
"Thank you. I owe you for everything you've do-"  
  
Just them the door opened and two people where thrown in.  
  
"Dou, Trowa! What are you doing here?"  
  
Quatre seemed to know these people just by having them thrown in. Just as they where thrown in a figure came in to the light from the shadows to join the five of them.  
  
"Wufei? What-how- hold on you are here too? And who's this?"  
  
The one with the longest hair peered over to Akina.  
  
The three guys shot a glance at Akina and she just sort of hid behind quatre. Thank God he's taller than me! They gave a look to Quatre who seemed to have blushed as they did.  
  
"So our little Quatre has a girlfriend now does he?"  
  
The one with a long braid said. He leaned in over Quatre's side and introduced himself.  
  
"Hi, My name is Duo and you can defiantly bet that you can trust all of us."  
  
She managed to give a small "Hello" before she had looked over Quatre's other side. They all smiled at her and gave a quiet chuckle, expect for the one that had walked out from the shadows and had the dark eyes, which they had called Wufei.  
  
"I should introduce my self. My name is Akina and that's it."  
  
"She has a name? And she speaks. How wonderful."  
  
Obviously Duo had now told Akina what his personality was and she knew that they would get along great.  
  
"My name is Trowa Barton, or at least that is what they call me." He said with a small bow.  
  
"Hello I think I will call you Trowa too because it seems to fit you well." She bowed back to him. Then whispered to Duo "Who's he?" she pointed to the one in the corner.  
  
"Oh that's just Chang Wufei. Not a very big people person is he?" Dou whispered to her.  
  
"No not really. Is he always like that?"  
  
"When we first met him yes but then he got to know us and he grew a little more friendlier."  
  
"He seems just like what Heero was like when I introduced myself though he was very quiet then too."  
  
"How'd ya end up meeting these two anyways?"  
  
"To make a long story short Quatre here saved my life when my town was under attack. They happened to be running from the bullets that had almost had me killed. And we got here by having the police squad thingy find us in a run down country side house."  
  
"Really?" Duo said wide eyes and all.  
  
"So how'd you get here?"  
  
"Well I happened to be the hero in this one. You see trowa over there he happened to get himself in a bit of trouble, but thankfully I came around to help. But as we were running away we happened to get caught."  
  
"Sounds pretty exciting."  
  
"Ya but stuff like that happens mostly everyday with us and thank god that the guards here are stupid enough to put us all together."  
  
A gleam in his eyes told her that they weren't going to stay there for much longer. They made a plan to leave late that night so that it was easier to escape then. She felt really comfortable around Duo and she didn't know why but she couldn't figure it out. They spent the rest of the time around each other just talking. Before they knew it, it was time to at least get some rest before they had exploited their plan.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
She woke looking up into Duo's eyes bright and wide. A light flashed and then went away.  
  
"Night watch. After they pass around the corner down the hall we leave." He whispered into her ear. She gave a nod to show that she under stood and rolled over to wake up Quatre who was already awake. She gave him a smile and looked up to see three other pairs of eyes open and ready for action. Heero got up and looked out the door window to see if anyone was coming. Akina had butterflies in her stomach now. I am worried for nothing, or it might be that I am extremely hungry but I bet the others are the same way. They slowly got up one by one Akina being the last, Wufei being the quietest whispered into Akian's ear,  
  
"Stay close and run as fast as you can, we can't stop for anything."  
  
She nodded a reply still recovering from that whisper that she didn't expect. The door flew open and the six were out like the wind running and turning every which way to not get caught. Akina to everyone's surprise could keep up with Quatre who was in the lead. They found a hanger were they took a truck and where off once again, now not being able to get caught.  
  
"Well that was a good work out."  
  
Duo said from the front seat driving like mad to get out of there.  
  
"And we made it in good timing with out hardly anyone seeing us."  
  
Akina said happily as she stared at the road running past in front of her.  
  
"But we aren't out of the clearing yet. Once we get about 30 miles from here then we are totally safe hopefully."  
  
Quatre said leaning in between the two front seats.  
  
They sped along a long and twisted roadway not knowing where they were heading. Akina sat up front watching the road speed by on either side of her knowing nothing of what she was getting herself into. I must stay with these guys at all costs because now I have nowhere to go if I tried to go back home. They seem to be ok but I just have to get used to this I guess. Duo did say that this happens like everyday to them. They got used to it and so will I. Miles past as she thought to her self quietly the others seemed to be asleep in the back. Duo the one driving looked at her periodically to make sure that she was ok. Before she knew it they had stopped in a small town and stayed at an inn. They made a promise that they could stay there as long as Akina helped clean everyday that they where to stay and they guys where to help around either by entertaining the guests or helping them with any problems around the inn or with the guests. Quatre and Trowa took over when it came to entertaining the guests. They would perform by having Trowa play the flute and juggling and Quatre playing the violin and sometimes joining Trowa in a small duet that was heart throbbing and beautiful. The sound filled the whole place and seemed to make it more cheerful to what they where doing. Heero, Wufei and Duo took the job of doing the heavy work around the inn. They would move things; bring in heavy boxes for the kitchen workers to use and help the travelers with any mechanic problems. Akina though found herself cleaning the rooms throughout the inn with Trowa and Quatre making her laugh and dance she had the best time of her life with them at that moment. That night they took the extra money they made and went out to eat, even Wufei had a great time though he didn't talk much you could see that he was enjoying himself. They shared funny stories and laughing along it seemed like the best time the five guys had in a long time. When all their stomachs were full they headed back for a good nights sleep, they bunked up two to a room. Quatre and Akina stayed together while Duo and Trowa took the next room and Wufei and Heero took the last of the three rooms they rented out. It felt so good to finally get back into a soft warm bed. This is the best time I have had in a long time I wish it could never end. Quatre thought to himself as he settled off to sleep.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Akina found herself on a small hill over looking a small farmhouse with two children playing out front. The place where she was now was far away where she had been when she laid down. The two children were playing in the front yard of the house. The small girl threw a flying disk and yelled to the other, which was a small boy. "Duo catch!" That's when she realized that the small girl was her. She remembered this happening to her but just barely. The small boy laughed as he ran for it and looked Akina in the eye before returning the disk back to the girl.  
  
Akina bolted up waking in the cool darkness of the inn room.  
  
"Now I know why."  
  
She had got up and walked over into the next room by using the connecting doors. She found the sprawled out Duo sleeping with his mouth open drooling over the already soaked pillow. Oh I wish I had brought a camera. She gave his shoulder a small shake and he just rolled over and murmured a small  
  
"Goawaf!"  
  
"Oh get up I have to talk to you about something now."  
  
The next push landed him on the floor. A muffled "Ow." Came from the floor but sounded more like "Oaf!" he slowly rose form the floor as the deep sleeper Trowa turned over.  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
He grumbled as he climbed back onto the bed.  
  
"I need to talk to you it's very important."  
  
"It can't wait till morning. I WAS having a good dream."  
  
"No it can't."  
  
She told him about the dream she had just had. When she was done he just sat there looking blankly at her, he must have remembered the same thing just then.  
  
They must have talked for what seemed like hours on end and never once did the deep sleeping Trowa wake to quiet them. The sun rose to cast a beautiful sunrise on the horizon. That's when Akina went back to her and Quatre's room. Quatre was sitting up and looking very sad, but as he heard the door shut he looked up and smiled at Akina as she walked into the room tears still in his eyes.  
  
"I thought that you left us."  
  
"No way. Why would I ever leave you guys? You now are the only family I know of even if you are a little messed some that is."  
  
She could tell that her joke didn't work and walked over to comfort him but he turned out of her grasp.  
  
"Why were you in there? What has he got that I don't?"  
  
She didn't know how to reply, but she wished she hadn't like the way she did.  
  
"What are you talking about? Are you JEALOUS of him? Quatre you have to get something strait you are the only one I want. The only reason why I was over there was that I had a dream or memory of some sort and in my past Duo and I were very close friends. That's all you must believe me."  
  
He just sat there quietly. 5 minutes past, then 10, then almost 45 minutes and still no answer. The only thing she could see was his reflection in the mirror of him staring at the floor. It showed her nothing, no reaction of him just as she had gotten from Heero. After about an hour later his eyes met her's in the mirror. They looked as if they made a decision. He turned to meet her true gaze and kissed her softly and sweetly. When he broke away, Akina was still sitting there with her eyes closed till after a few seconds when they finally fluttered open. She gave him a smile of approval that told him he had made the right decision. He had obviously had enough trust in her now to believe her.  
  
The others could tell there was difference between the two. Quatre had a joyful tune playing all morning and Akina had more skip in her step and hummed the tune everywhere she went around cleaning. But the thing that made her scowl that whole day was the mess Heero and Wufei left in their room. It looked as if they had a war over the whole night. Pillows where ripped open with feathers spread all over the floor and every thing was out of place. It took her most of the day to clean it but when she was done it looked as if no one had been there. Both guys where given a lecture and put into separate rooms Trowa went off with Wufei and Heero moved into where Duo was staying next to Quatre and Akina. That night they stayed at the inn for dinner joining the rest of the guests. To their delight everything had been great. They told stories just as they did the last night, but it was different this time they shared it with others and received the guest's stories also. They had decided to take desert to their rooms and enjoy the rest of the night there. They took to Quatre and Akina's room because that was the only room with a balcony. Akina thought that it was right to share her dream with everyone else. As she slowly finished they where all amazed that they could not notice this at first.  
  
"So you're telling us that you two have known each other for years but never talked to each other since you where little?"  
  
A puzzled Trowa tried to figure this all out.  
  
"Ya me and this little one go way back and she still makes a good arm rest." He put his elbow on Akina's shoulder and smiled at her widely.  
  
"Oh get off or you'll be the new punching bag I've been wanting."  
  
"Oh touchy."  
  
He ran from her and she chased him around the room tripping him as he went along. They all laughed even the solemn Wufei had to laugh at this sight. The fun ended when she grabbed the end of his braid and pulled him to the ground.  
  
"You should really have that thing trimmed it could hurt some one."  
  
She said as she looked over him smiling evilly.  
  
"Ya well I get you one of these days believe me, I always get the one who has prevailed back in some way."  
  
"That's why they don't call you the 'God of Death' for nothing."  
  
Now the attention was on Quatre who was bright in a blush while clutching a hand over his mouth.  
  
"What do you mean by 'God of death'?"  
  
Akina said as she stumbled over her words and backwards to find an armchair that was holding Heero.  
  
With a sigh Heero began to explain.  
  
"You see Akina we are what they call gundam pilots. Sent to Earth to destroy the reservation Oz. Our mission was complete we hope but we don't want to fight any more. You see they caught me and Quatre the day before we met you and after that you know the rest."  
  
She sat there just staring at them especially Duo who she seemed like she was afraid of him now.  
  
"What are Gundams anyways?"  
  
"Gundams are mobile suite. A mobile suite is something like a space craft built for one, armored tank, and a huge robot all put into one creation. They were made to enhance the pilot's techniques as a fighter. Sometimes taking control over the pilot and making them go trigger happy or on a rampage."  
  
As Trowa explained what the gundams were she just stared at him because he was so calm when he told her all this.  
  
"It's been a long time since any of us last saw our gundams. Mine was the HG Heavy arms, and we each have one. Quatre pilots the Sandrock gundam, Heero Wing Zero, Wufei the Shenlong, and Duo the Death-Scythe."  
  
As he rolled over the last few word tears started to roll down her face, but she still kept the same stare at all of them not knowing what to do next. All she could do now was sit in Heero's lap tears welling in her eyes and stare.  
  
"I know I should have told you before when I had the chance. I'm sorry now that I didn't."  
  
Quatre told her with his a sorrow look on his face and stare towards the floor. Akina now starting to have tears streaming turned into Heero. He put an arm around her, which made it worse. She ran towards the connecting doors and slammed it shut after running into the room. She wanted to be alone and needed to be alone. She could still hear the others talking through the walls.  
  
"She seemed really upset maybe one of us should go and talk with her."  
  
That was Trowa, who had always been kind to her.  
  
"I don't know maybe we should just give her time she might come around." Duo said sounding very serious.  
  
"I'll go. Even if I don't know the girl very well it might be best if someone who she doesn't know talks to her."  
  
It was Wufei. She didn't recognize the voice at first because she had only heard it once before. She could hear footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened slowly and Wufei walked in shutting it behind him. He walked over to her through the shadows. I hope this works. He sat by her side where she was crying into one of Duo's pillows at the foot of his bed. She fell on to him crying. He put his arms around her to comfort her and said very softly "Now now. Just calm down." She looked up to see that his eyes were different now they were now full of concern and were very soft even if the color is black. Before if she had, had the courage to look into his eyed they were cold dark and unwanting and they had just made a change for the better. For her it was very comfort able being with him. As she continued to sob and cry he rubbed her back to try to calm her, which worked. She looked up at him and smiled, to her surprise he smiled back (which was very rare to see.)  
  
"Now tell me what are you so upset about?" His voice was calm. That made her feel safer to be around him.  
  
"Well I know that there was something that you guys weren't telling me. I know why you wanted to keep it a secret, but it's not that. The real reason that I am upset is that now you will have to leave me because I already know too much. And since I am too far from home I have nowhere to go. As I told Quatre before you now are the only family I know of."  
  
Her voice grew quite as she told him.  
  
~The room next door~  
  
"Move over I want to hear what's going on too."  
  
"Will you be quite I am trying to listen here."  
  
The four were huddled around the same spot on the door trying to listen to the convocation in the next room.  
  
~Back to Akina and Wufei~  
  
"We should have the rest hear about this, why don't you wash up and then you can tell them what you just told me."  
  
Just then the door crashed open and the four were thrown on the floor into a heap of yelps. Akina rolled on the floor laughing as they tried to get up tripping over each other as they did. They eventually managed to untangle themselves and laugh at them while they were at it.  
  
"Well I guess that we already know enough for you not to tell us anything."  
  
"Some of us you mean."  
  
Quatre shot a glance at Duo who stuck out his tongue. Wufei came out of the bathroom with a wet face cloth to have Akina wash her face a little, but they couldn't tell if the tears were because she was laughing to hard or still crying. They left the decision till the morning and went to sleep in the same room to make Akina happy.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
When she woke up she counted out loud how many bodies she saw.  
  
"Let's see there's one, two, three, four, fi-. Wait where's Duo?"  
  
Duo sleepily walked out of the bathroom rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
  
"Five." She said with a small sigh.  
  
"Hey your up. What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing just being myself that's all."  
  
She said with a weak smile on her face. Alight knock on the door broke the silence between the two. Akina went over to answer the door.  
  
"I have a message here for a Quatre Winner."  
  
"I'll take it for him. He's still in bed right now."  
  
"Ok here you are Miss."  
  
He handed over an envelope to Akina and strode down the hall.  
  
"Thank you." Akina called after the inn messenger. She shut the door behind her never taking her eyes off the back of the letter.  
  
"Hey who was that?" Duo said glancing over her shoulder at the letter.  
  
"Oh just a messenger. He wanted to give this to Quatre."  
  
"I see, well it's nothing to worry about now. Come on let's get something to eat these sleeping beauties won't be up for a little while."  
  
"Alright then let's go." She put the letter in her pocket as she followed Duo out the door.  
  
The four walked in at different times but each staggering and sleepily as the one before. As Quatre sat down Akina gave him the letter.  
  
"Oh Quatre this came for you this morning." She handed the letter over to him. He too stared at the back of it for a second. There was a seal on it that was put on by green wax and a stamp.  
  
"Well open it. I'm sure it won't bite." He opened the letter and read it.  
  
"It's from home. How'd they find me here? Anyways they need me home and as soon as I can."  
  
He looked up to see that the others had been looking at him. "Oh of course you all will becoming along."  
  
They told the inn manager that this was to be their last day staying with them. The manager thanked them for all they have done and were welcome back anytime for a stay. They were given the day off from their usual chores and were able to just hang out the whole day. They found a nice grassy cliff that over looked the countryside, mountains towering in the background. Everything was perfect, the breeze the sun and shade. Trowa played his flute under a near by tree that was planted near them. The tune made Akina feel very sleepy till she finally fell asleep in Quatre's arms. The music seemed to flow through her as she drifted off to sleep. It seemed that she was riding on a cloud that slowly drifted across the sky. Just as the music stared to fade small drops of water woke her up. She opened her eyes to find that the sky once a deep blue now was filled with dark clouds and thunder rolled in the distance. "Akina come on let's go inside before you get too wet."  
  
Quatre said as he helped her to the inn. They packed the rest of the time the storm was there. They headed out to the stolen van used fro their escape from the military compound. They packed into the van again and headed to the nearest airport. They reached the main desk.  
  
"Hi can I have six tickets credited to the Winner account."  
  
"Your tickets have already been ordered for you but only five."  
  
"Can we get another one on the same plane?"  
  
"Let's see hmmmmm." The receptionist typed on her computer very fast.  
  
"Yep there's an extra seat right next to one of yours. So here are your tickets and do you have any non-carry on items with you?"  
  
"No ma'am were fine thank you."  
  
Quatre handed out the tickets and they went to find the terminal. When they got there Akina stared out the widow to find something she didn't expect.  
  
"Quartre, where exactly do you live?"  
  
"Colony L4. Why?"  
  
"Oh just wondering." She could feel the color drain from her face.  
  
"Are you ok, maybe you should sit down?"  
  
"I-I-it's n-nothing r-really." She said sitting down on a chair with her back to the window.  
  
"Oh I know now. You haven't been in space before have you?" she shook her head too nervous to talk. "It will be alright. I'll stay with you the whole way ok?"  
  
"Alright but if I puke it's going on you." Duo just gave her a smile and they boarded the plane. Akina sat between Quatre and Duo. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei took the seats in front of them. Trowa took the seat in between Heero and Wufei so that they wouldn't kill each other. Akina's hands were full of on of Quatre's and one of Duo's. She looked over at Duo who had tears in his eyes but she couldn't tell why till she looked down at her hands to see that her nails had broken through the skin. Quatre had on the same face as Duo. She let go of both at the same time.  
  
"I thought you would never notice." Quatre said as he cradled his hand.  
  
"Duo you ok?" he turned his head slowly towards Quatre and her, it looked as though was going to kill her but as he slowly came closer his eyes fluttered shut and she flopped into her lap.  
  
"Oh my god! Dou are you ok? I am so sorry." Quatre took out a bottle of water from his bag and poured some onto Dou. He woke sputtering.  
  
"Hey w-what was that for?" He too cradled his hand, "and why does my hand hurt so much?" Akina took out an handkerchief out of her back pocket and ripped into two pieces she wrapped both hands with a piece.  
  
"I'm sorry I never noticed how hard I was hold you guys hands. At least the cloth will cut down on the bleeding."  
  
"We would like all passengers at this time to fasten your seat belts and be ready for take off."  
  
A voice on the loud speaker came on. Akina already had hers on and just tightened it to make sure. The craft rumbled a bit as the jet flared up. Akina this time took a hold of the arms of her seat, knuckles white. The craft slowly moved forward gaining speed as they went along till they where finally off the ground and gaining altitude. Well this is it. I am finally getting to go into space something I have always dreamed about but also feared. Please god let nothing go wrong. Akina said to her self as she stared at the back of Trowa head and as the craft stared to clam down.  
  
"We should be there in s few hours you should get some sleep it helps you calm down a little."  
  
Quatre said as he gave her a smile. She nodded and relaxed back into her seat.  
  
"Your probably right. I am just nervous for nothing. I should be fine for the rest of the trip."  
  
She looked to Duo who had on a face that looked as though if she said something to him he was going to explode on her. She didn't care if he did she still had to make up for what she did to him.  
  
"Duo can I talk to you?"  
  
He looked at her with a surprised face. "Why wouldn't you be able to?"  
  
"Because of what I did to you I though that you were mad at me."  
  
"No way, believe me these guys have done a lot worse to me than what you've just did and besides the point have no reason to be mad at you it was a simple mistake." He gave her a comforting smile and put an arm around her shoulder. "Just wait till you get up there it will feel just like home. Oh and Quatre are the Gundams still at your house?"  
  
"Ya I totally forgot about that. Akina you finally get to see what we mean by Gundams." Akina's eyes went wide.  
  
"You mean I actually get to see one?"  
  
"Yep, and we might be able to have you get first hand on what they fight like but hopefully not."  
  
They talked for hours till the captain came one again.  
  
"We'll be landing shortly so if you would return to your seats and fasten your seat belts thank you."  
  
Akina drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly the excitement of seeing the gundams and the nervousness about landing made her feel very weary. The landing though wasn't as bad as the take off. She was just happy to get on solid ground again. They were greeted by one of Quatre's oldest sisters.  
  
"Quatre! Oh I am so glad you got here ok. Look how much you've grown. And I see you've brought along your usual gang of friends, but wait who's this?" She said looking over to Akina.  
  
"Akina This is my oldest sister Annawaed. Annawaed this is Akina."  
  
"I see my brother has an eye for himself now doesn't he." She could see that Quatre blushed and felt her self do so also. His sister gave her a smile and they headed towards the exit. They climbed into the limo and headed towards the house, which looked more like a mansion. Akina's eyes grew wide as they approached the house.  
  
"That's where you live it's beautiful." She stared out the side window as they came closer to it. They gave a small laugh at her delight. As they stepped into the front door about 28 other girls stood there to greet all of them. They happened to hug all of them, and all wanting to know who Akina was. Quarte keeping a bright pink on his face as he explained whom she was to each of them. They were showed to rooms where Akina found the most comfortable to be. Duo came in a little while after.  
  
"You want to go see the gundams now?"  
  
"Ya let's go."  
  
"Hey wait up you don't know where they are." He called after her as she walked and half skipped down the hall calling attraction to the other pilots. They followed the two. She walked next to Duo for what seemed like for hours till they came to a very large door. "Well here it is." Duo said as he opened the door and flicked on a light. In front of them stood five huge machines that looked just as Trowa had explained them before in the inn room. The five were magnificently built all crafted to look like fighters.  
  
"Wow would you look at that just as you've explained them before Trowa." He had been looking up at what must have been his.  
  
"We better go dinner will be ready soon and we have to get changed for later."  
  
"What do you mean for later?" They all said at once.  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you we are going out tonight to a play. Akina you can borrow one of my sister's dresses I'm sure they will fit. You guys will have to choose one of my suits, I hope that they fit. If not we can always have some one get you one at sort notice." They groaned at the thought of being stuck in a theater for about three hours in a suite, but Akina seemed delighted. She had never been anywhere like she was now. She had always just stayed on the countryside and only came to the small village for supplies and going out. Now she was just happy as can be she changed into a dress of one of Quatre's sisters it fit like it was made for her. The dress was a bright blue to match her eyes and was strapless. She couldn't believe how she looked in it. Annawaed helped her with her hair putting it up into a small bun and having curls drip down from it. When she walked into the dinning room the five stood up eyes wide as they could go staring at her. She smiled at them and walked over to her seat next to Heero and Duo. Well at least it made them notice me a little more. Hey Wufei is even blushing. I must be stunning, I love being like this. She looked down the line of gundams who where now staring at their plate blushing a full red this made her chuckle under her breath. Oh just wait till I tell them what they looked like. Quatre's sisters seemed to have thought the same thing because they too were fighting back a laugh. Dinner was like nothing she had ever tasted so many things to eat and so little room on her plate. She even ate more than Duo who usually eats the most out of all of them. She had the last piece of meat she could eat, before she thought that she could just explode.  
  
"I don't think I will have to eat again." Akina said putting her fork down.  
  
"Now its on to the theater." Quatre said as he got up to leave. She walked in the middle of all of them standing out like a light bulb in a dark room. They drove into a huge city busting with life and people going here and there. Akina just couldn't help her self she just had to point and gawk at everything she saw. The theater was beautiful; in side was a huge dome that was painted to look like the heavens. They practically had to pull her away from it to get to their seats in time. They were seated in a balcony over looking the right side of the stage. The lights dimmed and the orchestra started to play. The curtains went up and there was a whole set to look like a small village. This mad Akina think of home.  
  
"What's the name of this play again?" Dou whispered into her ear.  
  
"I think it was ummm. oh ya Robin Hood."  
  
"Maybe this won't be so boring after all." He said and sat back into his seat trying to get comfortable. Akina was on the edge of her seat the whole time till Quatre had tapped her on the shoulder. That's when she fell off. She stood up face a deep red.  
  
"Sorry about that. But I wanted to know if you wanted anything to drink?"  
  
"Its ok, water will be fine thanks." He got up kissed her lightly on the cheek and went off to get the water. Dou leaned over with a huge smile one his face.  
  
"See I knew it. The first time I saw you two together I knew you were a couple." She just gave him back a smile that told him he had been right after all.  
  
"What gave it away?" She heard Heero ask Duo.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You should have seen him the first time he had her in his arms he couldn't believe what he had." Both Duo and Akina had wide eyes as he said this. This was the first time she had heard of what happened to before she had woken up in his arms that night. Heero grew quite as he caught a glimpse of Quatre. He turned his gaze back to the stage and didn't say another word. Quatre took his seat next to Akina and handed her water.  
  
"What shut him up so quickly?"  
  
"Oh nothing to worry about now, just watch the rest of the show." She put a hand in his, he winced a little hoping to feel a squeeze, but it was a gentle hold, so, he relaxed. They watched the rest of the play in silence. The ride home was the same, Akina and Quatre still holding hands though.  
  
"Oh and I forgot to mention one more thing, I think one of my sisters said there was a party tonight at my house, so hope you got enough sleep."  
  
"I think Trowa got enough, he was almost snoring louder than the orchestra." Duo said with a smirk towards him, Trowa just gave a small blush. They reached the house again and now it was more beautiful than before. Lights were gleaming out of every window and the whole place was decorated. How they did this in just two hours, no one knew. As the limo came to a stop in front of the entrance Akina unable to contain herself any more jumped out of the limo and ran up the stairs. She walked into the main hall where there were flowers everywhere of just about every type. She heard music coming from the dining room where now the table had been moved to show a huge dance floor. The others finally caught up to her with the same expressions on their faces. They couldn't believe what Quatre's sisters had done to the place. A Huge "SURPRISE!" came from behind them. More than 100 people stood behind them with smiles all wide and bright.  
  
"Mom, Dad! What are you doing here?" Duo said running over to two people with their arms wide. Wufei walked up to a group of people and bowed to them slightly then when he stood up gave a woman, it must have been his mother, a hug. Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Akina just stood back and watched as the two where reunited with their families. Akina was amazed at how much Quatre's sisters liked them so much. Akina's eyes filled with tears, but she wasn't crying out of sorrow or sadness, these tears were because she was so happy for her new found friends and family. She was introduced to all of them, being a little shy at first but as she got used to be around them she grew more comfortable. When Duo introduced her to his parents and told them that they knew each other from long ago. His mother's eyes grew wide and she pulled Akina into a hug it was obvious that she had remembered her. They danced, and talked into the night. Akina being the one everyone's eye was on. She was absolutely glowing. From the ways her dress moved to the way her feet glided across the floor. Nothing could go wrong any more not while she was having a good time and finally having a family. The only thing wrong with this thought is what no one knew that was going to happen to Quatre.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"I bet you can't catch me!"  
  
"I'll take that as a challenge."  
  
Akina and Quatre raced up the hill on top of their horses. Akina on a jet back stallion and Quatre on a bay, which, was about foot taller than him standing. The winds rushed by them as they raced up the hill. Akina being an excellent rider took a very sharp turn that almost knocked her over. Quatre must have tried the same thing but as he did it he feel off and landed face down in the grass. Akina jumped off her horse and ran to his side.  
  
"Quatre are you alright, say something?"  
  
A low groan came form him as she turned him over.  
  
"Ow. My arm hurts so much I think its broken."  
  
"I'll take care of you just hold on and don't move it." She helped him up and to the house.  
  
  
  
Sure enough his arm was broken. They brought him to the doctor who put a cast on him and told him to stay off of it for six weeks.  
  
"Six weeks are you nuts, what am I going to do till then?" Quatre wined as they left the doctor's.  
  
"I don't know maybe you can find something for you're self to do, you seem to always do." Akina said walking next to him.  
  
"Ya, your probably right. But what if someone needs the gundams by then." Akina had forgot all about the gundams till then.  
  
"Then I will go in your place."  
  
"What? What do you mean you will go?" Duo said look at her as he stopped in his tracks.  
  
"I mean I will go in Quatre's place. I can't have him worry about you up there and I will do the same if I can help. You learned how to pilot it and so can I." She meant this with all stubbornness. He could tell that she was going to do this anyways weather they liked it or not.  
  
"Well if you really want to then I say go ahead we can't stop you anyways so what's the point in trying, to stop you?"  
  
"So you'll show me how to use one?" She looked at Duo wide eyes.  
  
"I can't show you how to use Quatre's gundam, only he can." She turned over to Quatre who too had been looking at Duo wide eyed.  
  
"She was going to ask sometime if she could we all knew that even you did. And you never know, something might and might not come up, no one knows."  
  
Quatre gave a deep sigh and said. "Yes, I'll show you how to use sandrock." Akina gave them both a hug and skipped happily next to both of them.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
It had been weeks since the last she saw the gundams. They still looked as magnificent as the last time she saw them.  
  
"Now we start by having you move the gundam two steps forward."  
  
"One question before I do that."  
  
"Ya what is it?"  
  
"How do I get into it?"  
  
"Oh I almost forgot." He pulled out what looked like a garage door opener and pressed a button. A latch in the gundam's chest opened.  
  
"Now all you have to do is jump up don't worry about not reaching you always do for some odd reason." Akina went to the other side of the hanger and got a running start towards the gundam. When she was about 5 ft. from it she leapt into the air. She opened her eyes to find her self 10 ft off the ground now looking into the cockpit of the huge gundam.  
  
"Quatre I did it, I did it!" She yelled jumping up and down.  
  
"Ok if you would stop that before you fall off and sit down into the chair we will begin." She walked forward and sat down. Pulled the straps that must have been the seat belts and yelled out to Quatre an "Ok, I'm in."  
  
"Ok no look to you left there should be a button there. I think it's red. Push it." The door closed in front of her and a screen popped up in front of her. Sounds buzzed around her things clicked to life and after things settled down Quatre showed up on a screen in front of her.  
  
"Hello, how does it feel?"  
  
"Like I am going to be sick, but I should be fine. What do I do now?"  
  
"Well first thing to do is have you move it." With out thinking the gundam took a step forward. "Ok never mind."  
  
"How'd I do that?"  
  
"See where your feet are now they are in perfect position. Once you move your feet the gundam will not move but if you think about moving the gundam will move. This is only when you are on the ground though. Most of the time when you are in the gundam is when you are in space. The handles next to your arms help you move the gundams arms and aim for when you shoot. Now what I want you to do is raise one of the arms." She put her hands on the handles and moved the right one forward. Quatre came on again. "Perfect now try them both." She did the same as she did the first arm. "Your doing great. You learn very fast. We'll go over the equipment tomorrow. Now to turn it off all you need to do is push the button again. And unhook the your seat belt and walk towards the door and push easy on the left side." She did each step as he explained them to her catching the last few before she turned it off. She tried to open the door but pushed a little too lightly so she pushed harder. When she did she fell out toppling over the edge. She fell into Wufei's arms.  
  
"Oh hello." She said as he put her down.  
  
"What are you doing up there?"  
  
"Quatre is teaching me how to use his gundam just in case he has to fight. I will go in his place and no one will stop me. Got it?" He gave her a look like he was sorry that he even asked.  
  
"I just came to tell you two that lunch is almost ready."  
  
"We're done here anyways." Quatre said taking his arm out of the sling for a sec.  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
"You haven't heard? I fell off my horse today. It's nothing to worry about I just have to stay off it for six weeks that's why Akina is learning how to use my Gundam."  
  
"I see. Well lets go the others are waiting and Duo will go nuts if we don't get there soon he skipped breakfast."  
  
"Well we have seen what happens when Duo gets hungry. So let's go." They filled in Akina on the way back how Duo was the last time they came to stay at Quatre's house.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
It was two long weeks of training with Sandrock but it all paid off in the end. Akina was now practically as good as Quatre himself with the Gundam. The five where amazed at how fast she learned how to use the gundam. It took the about a whole two month to get used to theirs.  
  
"Maybe this was a good idea to have her with us."  
  
"Yes, I think that it was she should be able to help us along with out battles. Hopefully there are going to be none." Dou and Heero Chatted as the walked up the hallway.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Another week past and they received a letter from Miss Releana Peacecraft.  
  
"Hey Guys you would never believe who we just got a letter from."  
  
"Who and don't say Releana." Heero said as he rubbed his head obviously having a headache coming on.  
  
"I'm sorry to say, but it is Releana."  
  
"Just one more thing, is she coming here?"  
  
"No, she hears there is going to be a war between two colonies, L6 & L7, and she wants us to watch over any tourist crafts coming in and out of the two colonies, making sure that they aren't shot by mistake."  
  
"Well, it looks like you will be getting to pilot anyways Akina." She looked very excited.  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"It says here we should leave as soon as we can. I will go along with you, but return back home." Quatre said with a look that none of them could refuse.  
  
"Well, at least we won't be fighting."  
  
"But we never know what will happen. Don't give your hopes up though, we all have to rely on each other no matter how easy we think our opponent is." Trowa said with a stern look at both Heero and Wufei.  
  
"Fine then, we leave in the morning."  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The shuttle took off this time it was a lot larger than the one they took to get there. It had to be, to carry the five gundams. They approached the two colonies suiting up to get ready to be in the gundam for an extensive time.  
  
"Now Akina remember all you learned from the past weeks and if you have any questions just ask the others." Quatre said sounding like a mother.  
  
"Yes mom. And I'll remember to share also."  
  
"Don't get too smart or you'll be grounded."  
  
"Oh I am so scared. I'll miss you though."  
  
"Me too." Their 'moment' was interrupted by Duo.  
  
"Akina let's go. We can't afford to waste any time."  
  
"Coming. Well I guess this is goodbye."  
  
"For now." This time Akina leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
"Hopefully this gets over soon."  
  
"Yes, but now you have to go."  
  
"Goodbye Quatre."  
  
"Goodbye Akina."  
  
She pulled on her helmet and the door closed behind her as she joined the rest of the gundams. She climbed into sandrock and the door opened above them. I will never forget this Quatre, no matter what happens to me. Keep me in your heart always.  
  
The End . or is it 


End file.
